Andromeda (Clan Nihil)
Clan Nihil Background Andromeda never planned on becoming a Queen. She was hatched in a relatively normal Arcane clan, and she was taught basic Arcane magic. Every night she would look to the stars, and try to reach them. She liked the idea of plucking them from the sky and keeping them for herself. She wondered what it would take to touch them. As a hatchling she would try to fly higher and higher, but she was never close enough to reach. When she was older she began to understand just how vast the world was and how far the stars really were. Still she wished to explore them. She knew that answers lay among them. She wanted to learn everything that she possibly could about the stars, and collected books on them. She spent days reading and rereading each book, from cover to cover, trying to memorize every word. But none of these books described how to actually explore the cosmos. In her birthclan she could see in the distance, the Observatory. She thought that maybe the Arcanist would have some extra information that was not in her books. So she set off on a journey to meet the god of her flight. She faced multiple complications during her journey, some of which had to do with the odd magical mutations of the lands, and the terrible alien creatures that rained from the sky. But none of that matters anymore, because she managed to make it to the Observatory in one piece. The guards made a fuss about her being there, and argued that she wasn't aloud to disturb the Arcanist. They told her to go home, but it was then that the Arcanist himself interfered. He invited Andromeda into his Observatory. She discussed the stars with him, and he seemed pleased that she had the same interests as him. She learned many new things about the world outside of Sornieth, but was disappointed to know that even the Arcanist didn't know how to reach them. As she was leaving the Observatory, she heard a few Exaltees speaking of strange powerful magical energy coming from the far north-west section of the Starfall Isles. The energy was even stranger than normal for the land. Andromeda made it her mission to track down this area. She learned from the rumors of other dragons, that an incredibly powerful Arcane pearlcatcher had died there, her name was Cassiopeia and she was blessed by the Arcanist. Her pearl was enchanted from some of the Arcanists energy and combined with her own naturally powerful magic it had made her unstoppable. But she was rumored to have passed away, leaving her pearl behind that was still overflowing with power. Andromeda eventually found the pearl, nestled on one the peaks on the edge of the Crystalspine Reaches. But as soon as she had found it, another group of dragons were on her trail. They too wanted the pearl. Andromeda only knew basic magic, and didn't have any advantage in strength being as tiny as she is. She refused to give them the pearl. They'd have to kill her, and they would have succeeded if it weren't for Cassiopeia's pearl allowing her to use its magic. The magic flowed through Andromeda's body, and the power from it turned the other dragons to nothing but bones. Later Andromeda founded Clan Nihil in this territory and she used the magic from Cassiopeia's pearl to build it. She built her thrown from the bones of the dragons who had tried to stop her, and she hand picked the members of her clan. She made sure that they would be dragons useful for helping her with her goal, and dragons who would stay loyal. She chose dragons without dreams. Personality Andromeda is curious like most Arcane dragons are, and she wishes to reach the stars. She's very neat and organized in everything that she does. Every time she speaks, it's guaranteed that she spent awhile just thinking the best way to form her words, but when she does speak, the words are very smooth and calculating. She says exactly the right things at the right times. Andromeda is cold and heartless, and she doesn't care for the well being of the dragons under her control. She only needs them to get her to the stars, but other than that they're mostly useless to her. Mostly, because their are a few other uses to them. Like entertainment. Although Andromeda does not like physical combat her self, she enjoys watching bloody battles. It's her solutions to disagreements within the clan and for punishments. It's also fun entertainment for when an unwelcome visitor wanders its way into her clan. Relationships Circinus: Her mate Ophiuchus: Her lost grandchild Trivia * Theme: Girls by Marina and the Diamonds * Aromantic * Named after a constellation Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Fae Category:Female Category:Clan Leader Category:Clan Founder Category:Mage